Lower back pain is one of the most debilitating and costly ailments in the United States. It is the single leading cause of disability worldwide with Americans spending nearly $50 billion dollars each year on back pain.
One common movement which leads to back pain is trying to lift something while bending forward and twisting. This common movement is one that caregivers must make everyday in order to assist patients while getting in and out of bed. This compromised position that caregivers must put themselves in can increase the load on their spine by 10-fold from the normal upright standing posture.
Currently, no device exists which simply reduces the strain and/or potential injury to caregivers when assisting patients moving from a supine position to a sitting position. Rather, caregivers are typically instructed in lifting strategies using their own bodies in order to minimize impact from the strain. However, such lifting strategies are not optimal for either the patient and the caregiver. The lifting position inherently places the the caregiver at risk for injury. Also, the patient may feel insecure, frightened, and may feel physical discomfort from being supported and pulled up by an aim of the caregiver reaching into an awkward position. Absent a solution, caregivers are prone to injury and may be less likely to engage in these maneuvers. Additionally, patient health may be adversely impacted because getting out of bed and moving are often critical factors in patient recovery.